Because I have you
by CrimeGirlMariah2000
Summary: "Good," Deeks said as he made his way over to Kensi. "Because I want to keep it too, and I cannot wait to start a family with you." He finished saying as he gave her a very inappropriate kiss for the work place. After the kiss, she flung her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling her scent. Set couple of months after their first night together.
1. Secrets Revealed

**AN: Quick little one-shot idea that came into my head. This is basically about a normal day in the office that turns into something else when Deeks discovers that Kensi is keeping a secret from him. This takes place a couple of months after 5x09, when Kensi and Deeks first sleep together.**

* * *

"Okay, so paperwork all day, and then you and I go out for a very nice dinner tonight. What do you say?" Deeks asked with a one-hundred watt smile on his face as he watched Kensi stand up from her desk and walk over to the copy machine, to make a couple of copies.

"Hmm, I guess you could steal me away from Project Runway for one night." She replied with a smirk covering her face, as she purposely walked over and leaned on his desk just to make him squirm a little. Once satisfied, she sauntered away with an extra, unforgiving sway in her hips as Deeks finally came out of his trance.

"Wipe the drool off of your face, and close your mouths before any flies get in there Deeks." Kensi stated in a matter-of-fact kind of voice, as her copies were finishing up. Walking back to her desk she made sure that she walked behind Deeks desk while one the way to hers, and leaned down real close to his ear and went to go whisper something dirty to him, but decided on a kiss to the cheek instead, since no one was around.

In the last week, she and Callen had switched desk so that way it was, "shoulder-partners" as Eric liked to call it, but in real reality it was just an excuse for the two lovers to be together. The two of them enjoyed having the few spare free times at work, sitting right next to each other.

"Hey, how come your desk drawer has a lock on the bottom one and mine doesn't?" Deeks asked as he noticed her bottom desk drawer, and went to go reach for it. Kensi's eyes got huge, as it dawned on her what she kept in that draw, it was the same thing that she had kept in there for the past week.

"Wait, Deeks, DON'T OPEN IT!" Kensi said anticipation rising in her voice, as his hand got closer and closer to her bottom desk drawer on the side closer to him. Finally, she got control of herself and grabbed the wrist that was just inches from the handle, and pulled back with much unneeded force that Deeks was positive it would bruise later.

"Jesus, Kensi!" Deeks yelped as he yanked her hand of off his wrist, as he stood up holding his now bruised wrist. "What are you hiding a secret boyfriend in there, or something?" He asked as he massaged his wrist while walking right in front of her desk and stared at her waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry Deeks, I really am, and I didn't mean to grab your wrist that hard and like that." Kensi said apologizing, as she went to stand right next to him to look at his wrist. "It's just that I have something in there that I don't want anyone to see, at least not yet. Plus, the lock broke the other day, and I just really didn't want you to see what was in there." She said responding back to his previous question from beforehand.

"Yeah, I guess it's fine and all, that just really hur- wait, did you say that the lock broke?" Deeks asked her as she was looking at his wrist not really listening to him.

"Mhmmm, yeah, it broke yesterday. Why do you ask?" Kensi asked, and before she knew it he ripped his wrist back and ran behind the desk, and pulled the desk drawer open, just dying to know what was such a big and important secret that his girlfriend was hiding from him.

Kensi knew she was caught when she heard his breath catch in his throat. "Just, please don't pull it out of there, at least if you are not going to hid it, because I don't want anyone to know yet. And yes, it is ours if you were wondering." She answered just one of the many thoughts floating around in his head at the moment.

"When did you find out?" Deeks asked after several minutes, and when he could finally find his voice again.

"A week ago from Yesterday." Kensi answered with her eyes shut, afraid of what his reaction might be, and plus they had only been dating for about two months.

"Did you make a doctor's appointment to be sure?"

"Yes, but I only did urine, and blood test. I wanted you there for the real thing."

"How far along are you?"

"Our first night together Deeks."

"When did the doctor's office call?"

"Yesterday, when you went out with Callen, and Sam."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes."

"Good," Deeks said as he made his way over to Kensi. "Because I want to keep it too, and I cannot wait to start a family with you." He finished saying as he gave her a very inappropriate kiss for the work place. After the kiss, she flung her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling her scent.

They whispered there words of love of each other _to each other_, while hiding it in between them Deeks held a positive pregnancy test, because his girlfriend was pregnant.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you guys think? Just let me know… BTW, if you guys would like me to continue this story just let me know down below, and I will have absolutely no problem turning this one-shot in to a mulit-chapter story. The updates may not be very frequent, and the chapters may not be very length, but they will happen though.**

**Review?**

**Favorite?**

**Follow?**


	2. Excuses

**AN: WOW! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING THE LAST CHAPTER A LOT! That was the most I have ever had of follows and favorites and reviews in the first chapter, let alone in just one chapter. I have been writing Castle and NCIS stories, when I should've been writing NCIS: LA stories. I will do more of them from now on.**

* * *

_They whispered there words of love of each other _to each other,_ while hiding it in between them Deeks held a positive pregnancy test, because his girlfriend was pregnant._

* * *

"Wow, wow, wow. What did we just walk in on G?" Sam questioned as he came to a stop when he saw the couple still hugging and holding each other.

"I don't know Sam, but I'm sure as hell curious to find out what though." Callen answered as he walked out from behind Sam, and on over to his desk to sit down.

"Now, does one of you care on explaining what is the heck is going on "shoulder-partners"?" Sam finally asked after a couple of minutes of complete silence when Deeks and Kensi went back to their respective desks, but still sitting closer to each other than normal.

"Don't think we didn't see whatever it was that _you,_ Deeks stuck in your over-the-shoulder bag." Callen went on after Sam.

"So, start talking." Sam finished off the back and forth sentence that him and Callen had going.

"You guys will find out, when-" Kensi started, but was cut off when she felt her breakfast start to rise up in her throat. Before any of them had an idea as to what was going on, Kensi bolted out of the pen and down the hall to the ladies room. Deeks was fast and quick on her heels, and made sure that the door to the ladies room locked behind them.

"Shush, shush, it's going to be okay Kens, I promise. I'm right here with you threw all of it." Deeks coaxed her through her episode as the tears stung her eyes, and eventually drizzled down her face. Once she thought that she was completely done, and wouldn't throw up anymore, she leaned back in to Deeks and felt his strong, muscular grip wrap around her and gently rock them on the ground, while once again he whispered his words of love to her for the second time that day.

"Yo, Deeks, Kensi everything okay in there? What the hell happened back there, huh? You okay Kensi?" Callen pounded on the door, while Sam yelled all of the questions that were running through everybody's mind at the moment.

"Be out in a sec." Kensi's rasped voice tried to holler back at them, but that only brought on a whole new kind of pain from the burning in her throat due to the bile, and acid of throwing up. Taking a few more moments of just them, Kensi was the first to stand out and hold a hand out to Deeks, who gracefully took the gesture. Walking out of the stall Deeks went straight to unlocking the door, but not opening the door up yet. Kensi thanked him with a smile as she rinsed out her mouth, fixed her hair, and lastly straightened out her clothes.

After a quick glance to Kensi, and saw for a fact that she was indeed ready, Deeks slowly turned the knob on the door, and waited till Kensi was standing right next to him before he opened up the door completely. There, they found an anxious Sam, and suspicious Callen. Who, of course, had his arms folded as if he was to be hiding something?

Kensi went to go speak up for what had happened, but the farthest that she was able to get was opening up her mouth and taking a breath, before she was interrupted by both Callen and Sam.

"Don't even try to hide it." The duo spoke at the same time, and continued on at the lovers' confused looks.

"I think that all four of us know that you don't have the flu," Callen started.

"Or, that you ate a bad breakfast." Sam went on.

"That goes for food poisoning also."

"And lastly, Deeks would never do anything to make you _that_ sick." The last one was said by Sam, with an unashamed smirk on his face. Deeks though, trying to save his ass, carried on as if he didn't know that Kensi was pregnant.

"Fine then," he huffed. "What do you presume to be the matter with Kensi, if of course it isn't food poisoning that made her so ill?"

"She's pregnant." Sam and Callen answered with a 'duh' look on their face, acting as if t was the most complete normal thing in the world. Effort_ should_ go to Deeks and Kensi for trying to hide the look of pure shock on their face, but on the contrary, how they failed. Kensi had her eyes shut trying to make the pounding in her head go away, and to forget everything that had just happened. While Deeks, just stood there bug-eyed, and jaw open all the way to the floor and back up again, looking like fish breathing.

"Oh, what the hell, how did you guys figure it out?" Kensi asked while opening her eyes again, and crossing her arms.

"We're federal agent Kens, I think we're smart enough to be able to figure that out." Callen stated oh matter-of-factly. Kensi on the other hand was giving them her best 'I-am-not-that-dumb-look' and with a quick look over her shoulder to see that Deeks was still looking like a bug, and acting like a fish, she turned around and gave them another look clearly sating 'I-cannot-speak-for-idiot-over-hear-though'.

Stifling their laughs and chuckling instead, Sam decided to speak the true for them all.

"When you went running out of the squad room for your, uh, ya know," Sam gestured to the bathroom. "And Deeks, being the gentleman that he was trying to be, and I put an emphasis on trying for a reason." Sam went on making Kensi and Callen laugh, and Deeks sending him a death glare finally coming out of his trance. "Deek's over-the-shoulder bag fell, because you accidently almost tripped on it," Sam continued on, looking at Deeks as he talked.

"And out came this little baby," Callen continued holding up the positive pregnancy test. "Or, I guess, this little stick_ indicates_ a baby."

The two parents-to-be shared a look, and decided that there was no use in trying to lie, and hide the fact, at least, not when Callen was ever so bluntly hiding it in between the four of them. Filling in the rest of the details to Callen and Sam, the four of them shared quick congrats hugs to each other, (and a few threatening words to Deeks form Sam, and Callen before Kensi had to intervene). The team walked back to their respective desk before hearing Eric whistle and state that they had a case.

* * *

**AN: So, if I am not mistaken… I think I told a person or two, that this chapter would be uploaded yesterday, (sorry about that by the way). I do not know when the next chapter shall be up. Just know that you guys only got two chapters in one week, because of Thanksgiving break. LOL **** If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapters, (like I did for someone in this chapter), or would like to see something, just PM or leave it in a review down below. This reminds me…**

**Review?**

**Favorite?**

**Follow?**


	3. I don't know how, but she knows

**AN: Okay… I have been very sick, and my doctor declared today that I cannot go back to school for a couple of days. So due to that, I am at my grandparents house and have all the time in the world to write. Hopefully, updates will be more frequent for a few days.**

* * *

_The two parents-to-be shared a look, and decided that there was no use in trying to lie, and hide the fact, at least, not when Callen was ever so bluntly hiding it in between the four of them. Filling in the rest of the details to Callen and Sam, the four of them shared quick congrats hugs to each other, (and a few threatening words to Deeks form Sam, and Callen before Kensi had to intervene). The team walked back_

* * *

"The victim this time is a Caucasian male first class petty officer Jonathon Smith, 33 years-old, married to Jessica Smith with a baby on the way." Eric read off to the team from his tablet while they looked at pictures on the board, and table.

"Several stab wounds to the back, stomach, and heart. Wife is with LAPD right now, they are trying to get her to calm down for the baby's sake." Nell finished as Hetty walked in to the ops center to give out the next set of orders.

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hannah will go and investigate the crime scene, while as Mr. Deeks and Mrs. Blye will go and talk to the wife." Hetty ordered as their meeting came to an end, and off everyone went to their cars and jobs from there.

* * *

Sam started up the charger while Callen voiced their thoughts, "Did you find it interesting how Hetty told Deeks and Kensi to go and talk to the _pregnant_ widow?" Callen asked as they pulled out of the NCIS parking lot.

"Yeah, I found that quite interesting also." Sam commented when a thought hit him, "Wait, didn't Kensi and Deeks tell us not to tell anyone about their situation?"

"As a matter-of-fact, yes they did. You don't think Hetty knows do you?" Callen looked over at Sam as he shrugged his shoulders and flipped on to the radio, they would get back to the conversation another time.

* * *

"She Knows, I don't know how, but I know she knows." Kensi stated as they walked to their charger to go visit the widow.

"Calm down Fern," Deeks used Kensi's nickname to try and get her to relax. "She probably just wants us to go talk to the LAPD and take Mrs. Smith out of their custody, that is probably all." Deeks reasoned, but even to him that did not sound convincing at all.

"No, think about it Deeks, we're not going to the crime scene, because the dead body will probably make me want to puke my guts out, and we have to go talk to the pregnant lady, someone who we can _both_ relate to." Kensi stated as she tossed the keys over to Deeks for him to take and start the car. Deeks was only stunned for a moment at being allowed to drive but quickly recovered and hopped in the driver's seat. "If you purposely not try to avoid any bumps in the road, I will make sure for a fact that you will have to be pushed in a wheel chair to my hospital room when I have our baby." Kensi made a point of saying that as they pulled out of the NCIS parking lot right behind Sam and G.

"I won't Kens because I have all purposes of seeing our baby when he or she is born. And still having the ability of walking." Deeks reassured her as they pulled up to the LAPD station just down the block, and making a left, while Sam and Callen went straight ahead.

* * *

**Next chapter I might even be tempted to throw in a life-or-death situation with Kensi and the baby. I also know that this chapter is really short and crappy, sorry about that. I just wanted to get something up though. And for the record, this is the first time that I have ever written this short of a chapter, **_**EVER!**_

**Review?**

**Favorite?**

**Follow?**


End file.
